


pull my heart out my chest

by angstypupper



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: I'm a shit writer, Joavin, Kevin Keller - Freeform, M/M, betty is an overprotective best friend, but they love each other - Freeform, first work in this fandom, i'm just desperate, im angsty af, joaquin - Freeform, kevin is a sap and joaquin is an ass, my sentences are so short, southside serpents, tbh idk what colour joaquins eyes are so pretend they're brown, this just gives me closure, veronica and cheryl are off doing god knows what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstypupper/pseuds/angstypupper
Summary: kevin keller loves joaquin and joaquin is kind of an assholelmAO also my first work on this site fml it gets better (i hope) and i make hella short chapters im sorry





	1. a dingy motel in the middle of nowhere

Kevin Keller knew how stupid it was to fall in love with a member of the Southside Serpents. He was the sheriff’s son for god’s sake. But he couldn’t help it. Over the past few weeks, he’d begun to grow feelings that weren’t supposed to appear. Feelings for this handsomely rugged boy who’d met him in some sketchy place with a smirk dancing on his lips. And those lips. Just thinking about them made Kevin sigh, those plump, pink lips which felt so good on his, which made sparks go off. The feelings were so overwhelming that sometimes all he could think about was Joaquin and when they could meet again.

The worst thing was that he didn’t think his feelings were reciprocated. Joaquin called him at various times of the day to fool around. Behind Pop’s Chocklit Shoppe, near the Twilight Drive In, sometimes even in Kevin’s bedroom, when Sheriff Keller had to take an extra shift at the station.

It wasn’t enough for Kevin. He wanted to be more than a late night booty call to this stupid, stupid man. He knew he should have known better than allowing this man to kiss him that night at the Twilight Drive In. But one look at those beautiful chocolate-brown eyes had him done for. When the words tumbled out of his mouth agreeing to keep their flings secret, he knew he was screwed.

So here he was, 3 a.m., post-session, with the beautiful man laying atop of him peppering his jaw and neck with soft, feather-like kisses. Kevin’s breaths were ragged, and the kisses were distracting, but he still couldn’t stop thinking about being more with Joaquin. Something much more.

Maybe something with more hand-holding, and kissing in public. Maybe something he could boast to Betty & Veronica about. Cuddling under the stars on a picnic blanket, and nights on the back of his old truck out on the woods. He knew he was a sap, and he wasn’t ashamed of it. Fuck the haters, he could want to be loved if he wanted to.

“Joaquin?”

The dark haired boy looked up at him lazily, sleep clouding his eyes.

“Yeah, babe?”

The babe in itself made his heart skip a beat.

“Do you think I could ever be more to you? More than a booty call?”

Joaquin smirked, continuing to place kisses on the boy’s jaw.

“What, you don’t like my booty calls?”

Kevin let out a barely suppressed moan and shivered.

“It’s not that, Joaquin. I want to be more. I want to hold hands with you and watch movies with you and not have to hide the fact that I-” He stuttered and stayed silent, but kept watching the boy carefully.

Joaquin stopped and sat up, running his hand through his messy hair. His facial features curled into a grimace, and pain overtook them.

“Kev, you know I can’t-”

Kevin cut him off by pushing the smaller boy off of him and getting out of the bed. He didn’t need nor want to hear this. He hastily put his clothes back on, avoiding eye contact with Joaquin.

“Kev-”

“No, Joaquin, I get it.” Kevin said, pursing his lips and tilting his head up to prevent tears from rushing through, “I’m sick of being your booty call, and I don’t want this anymore. Lose my number.”

He hurried out of the motel room without another word, leaving Joaquin on the bed alone.

The truth was that Joaquin was in love with the Keller boy too. But who was he kidding, this was like a modern Romeo & Juliet story. He was born into a gang, and Keller was born to be an all-American good boy who’s father just happened to be the sheriff. He knew it was dumb to have feelings for Kevin, but he fell in love anyway. With the damned boy that he was supposed to avoid at all costs.

So he ignored the feelings. He did the only thing his father actually taught him, he suppressed them. Love was not an emotion felt by the Southside Serpents. All he did was do what could be done to feel the touch of the Keller boy’s lips on his again. He made Kevin Keller his booty call.

It had been okay, at first. All Joaquin had needed was a distraction. Kevin became so much more than that. Joaquin had stayed after the sex, even though he'd know it was a bad idea. Look where they were now, goddammit. He knew he should have just left instead of curling up next to the blonde haired boy, looking up at those sparkling eyes and laying his head on the Keller boy's chest to listen to his heart beat. For fucks sake, Joaquin never really felt love. 

Sure, there was a type of camaraderie between the serpents, a united front against a similar 'goal,' but there was no real affection. The Keller boy changed him in the few weeks they had sepnt time together. Because as much as Joaquin wanted to say that it was just sex, it really wasn't.

And as he watched Kevin walk out that night, he kept telling himself that this was the right thing to do, that no matter what, they were doomed from the start. That all he was doing was protecting Kevin Keller.

But as he sat there looking at the door, all alone on a bed in a dingy motel in the middle of nowhere, Joaquin couldn’t help but think he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.


	2. please don't cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betty is a supportive bff, even at 3:30 a.m.
> 
> aLSO THIS IS A SHITTY SHORT CHAPTER THANKS

Betty was fast asleep when Kevin came to her house. He had thrown pebbles at the window until she woke up, desperate to talk to someone. Mr. and Mrs. Cooper were heavy sleepers, Kevin knew that, so he threw pebbles, again and again.

Betty, though she was the girl-next-door, couldn’t help but snap at him when he first started climbing up to her window.

“What is it Kev? It’s, like, 4a.m.!” She seemed close to smacking him until she saw his face.

Her wonderful, happy-go-lucky, best friend looked devastated. His eyes were wet his tears and he couldn’t even say a word without bursting into tears.

“J-J-” He kept uttering, unable to get the full name out.

“Jughead?” Betty asked, confused, “What did Jughead do to you?” Because Jughead was her friend and she knew he couldn’t have done this to Kevin.

“Joaquin.” He finally got out, through sobs and whimpers.

Betty was confused. You see, Joaquin was Kevin’s little secret. In fact, Joaqin was Kevin’s. Kevin was Joaquin’s. At least, that’s what he thought.

Realizing Betty didn’t know shit, Kevin just shook his head.

“Later,” He mumbled, hugging her and sobbing even more.

Betty guided him to her bed and laid him down gently. Sure, she was burning with curiosity and wanting to know who was Joaquin and what had he done, but her friend looked he needed to sleep. For a couple years at least. So she tucked him in, kissed his forehead, and climbed in next to him.

He was still whimpering as she got in bed, whispering Joaquin’s name over and over again, but she held him close and let her shirt soak up his tears.

“Joaquin..” He whispered into the dark, his heavy eyelids fluttering down into a long and unrestful sleep.

\--

Cheryl was hosting a party tonight and Kevin was insistent on going. Betty had done everything in her power to convince him not to, but he was committed. So she did the next best thing. She went with him.

That morning, Betty had woken up late and alone. Kevin had left a note telling her to meet him at Pop’s at 11:00. She hurried into the Chocklit Shoppe to find her friend still in a similar state. There were bags under his bloodshot eyes, and his throat was scratchy from crying all night long.  
“So? Who is Joaquin?” She asked hesitantly, not sure if it was a good idea to ask right now.

Kevin sighed and began to explain everything. How during the drive in, he had been stopped by a cute raven haired boy. How the same boy had brought him to the alley close by and begun to kiss him. How they had made out, and how Joaquin pushed him against the gate to get more of him. Kevin told Betty that Joaqin was part of the Southside Serpents. That they couldn’t be together. But the attraction was uncanny.

As Betty looked at Kevin detailing his exploits with a boy he shouldn’t be with, she sees that he is really, truly in love with this boy. She sees the way his eyes light up and his movements speed up. Until he tells her about last night.

About the way Joaquin looked at him when he broke his heart. That it wasn’t going to happen. That Kevin Keller had been nothing but a booty call to the boy he loved.

And that is how Betty finds herself in the middle of a chaos-ridden room, clutching tightly to the hand of a certain drunken, blonde-haired boy. Veronica was off with Archie somewhere, knowing that Kevin would want to be alone with Betty at this time. It was okay, Betty trusted them. But she wasn’t doing very well with Kevin.

Betty can go on and on to you about how bad of a drunk Kevin was. Kevin was either really happy, or really sad. Right now, it was the latter.

He was hung around Betty, who was struggling to keep him up.

“Betty?”

Betty smiled through her pain as she brought Kevin nearer to the bar.

“Yeah Kev?”

“I love Joaquin so much.”

Betty’s heart twisted for her best friend. His drunken eyes were glazed over, and he could barely look straight, yet all he could think about was this boy Joaquin.

She sighed and did what she had been wanting to do all night. Reaching for Kevin’s phone, she punched in his passcode and went into his contacts.

“Bets? Bets, what are you doing?” Kevin slurred, pawing at her arm.

She set him down on the chair and looked at him.

“I’m going to call Joaquin, Kevin.”

Kevin, surprisingly, smiled and nodded.

“Yes, yes, do that. Maybe Kevin will love me this time.”

Oh God, Betty thought. Kevin was having his mood swings. This was going to be bad.


	3. oh, are you his beard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betty calls joaquin to come help drunk kevin // also a hella short chapter by yours truly

“Hello? Oh my God, Kevin, babe, I’m so sorry, where-”

“It’s not Kevin.”

“Who are you?” The voice over the line sneered, “His beard? Shut the fuck up and give Kevin the phone.”

Betty, who was usually the nicest person alive, tensed, “Excuse you. This is his best friend. You know, the one he came crying to after you broke his heart last night?”

The voice, Joaquin, Betty assumed, stuttered and went quiet.

“I-I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

Betty wasn’t in the mood.

“I don’t need your sorry’s Joaquin. I need you to gather all the courage you don’t fucking have, grow some balls, and march down to Cheryl Blossom’s party. Now.”

“Cheryl Blossom’s party? Is there alcohol? Is Kevin d-”

“Yes, Kevin is drunk.” Betty snapped into the phone looking at her dazed best friend, “So get the hell over here before he passes out on the floor.”

With that, she hung up.

“Is he coming?” Kevin asked, his usually boisterous voice sounding small and apprehensive.

“Yes, honey, Joaquin will be here any minute now, okay? Here, why don’t you drink this water first?” Betty asked as she handed him a glass.

Kevin stared at it and looked back up at her.

“I just want a hug from Joaquin, Betty. I wouldn’t mind dying of thirst if he loves me.” His voice was slurred and unclear.

Betty’s heart broke and she put down the glass of water. She gathered the broken boy in her arms and pulled him close.

“It’ll be okay Kevin. It’ll be okay.”

And all Betty could do was hope that Joaquin wasn’t as big of a dick as he seemed.


	4. verbal misses and jealous kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joaquin gets to the party and is stopped by a certain mantle

Joaquin got to the party fifteen minutes later, hair ruffled and eyebrows furrowed. He had barely stepped foot into the party when the girls started throwing themselves at him. 

"Heyyy, honey!" One of the girls shrieked enthusiastically at him,"Where are you from, good-looking?" 

She giggled at his non-existent reply and produced her number from her chest, waving it around in his face. Joaquin huffed and tried waving her away. 

"I know you want it, boo!" She laughed, circling her arms around his waist and putting her phone number in his back pocket. Her body was pushed into his and she began to grind against his crotch.

Annoyed, he finally just pushed her away. She huffed, but then grinned and ran to her giggling friends.

Joaquin could not see the Keller boy anywhere, and was panicked out of his mind. From what the girl, Betty, had said, Kevin was in no state to stay at this fucking party. This was all his goddamn fault, he shouldn't have made such a fragile boy his booty call. What kind of fucking loser did he have to be for fucks sake. His eyes wildly searched the club, desperately looking for the golden-haired boy to pop out from somewhere. He began to pull out his phone to call Kevin's cell when suddenly he was pushed to the side.

"What's Southside Trash doing here?" He heard a voice sneer. He vaguely recognised the voice as Reggie Mantle. He'd seen Reggie when the dark-haired boy went to the Southside of town when he got tired of the girls in his own high school. All in all, Joaquin was pretty sure Reggie was an asshole, and would fight him anytime. Except now. Right now, he needed to go find Kevin. 

But how had Reggie known- 

Fuck. He forgot his stupid jacket and everyone could see his goddam serpent tattoo. Why had he gotten his tattoo in such an obvious place anyway? He cursed himself for forgetting and turned to Reggie with a small, easy smirk. 

"Just checking out the crowd, Mantle. Is that a problem?" 

Reggie scowled, raising his hand to call for the other boys on the football team. 

He'd seen some of them, there was the bulky light haired boy they called Moose, and the ginger, Archie. He didn't really know either, just saw them play football a few times. He just knew that they weren't as stupid as Reggie. However, they were all fucking drunk, or at least tipsy, and that wasn't going to help Joaquin in the least. 

"Fuck yeah it is, bitch." Reggie said.

Moose's eyes lit up at the suggestion of a fight, his fists curling.

"Wait, wait." Archie said, swaying slightly and arms in the air,"Why are you here? God knows what you all do but why our party?"

"I'm here to meet Ke-" He froze, realising it was certainly not a good idea to tell these boys, especially Mantle, that he and Kevin had a thing. 

"Meet who?" Challenged Reggie, his eyes glinting in malice. He was just itching to punch someone, and this dark haired serpent seemed like the perfect someone right now.

"I'm here to meet,"Joaquin hesitated,"Betty?"

The name hung in the air like a question, but the boys didn't seem to notice. Joaquin wasn't even sure if he'd gotten her name right, Kevin had a habit of not really naming his friends much when he talked about them. He would say 'she' and 'her' and 'the person,' presumably to make sure that if they were ever caught, Joaquin wouldn't know anything about Kevin and nobody could prove their "relationship." 

A big smile spread on Archie's face. If he were sober, he would go into over-protective friend mode, but he was too drunk to do so. Instead, all he could think of was how maybe this guy would make Betty happy. 

"Yes, yes!" He cheered drunkenly, grabbing Joaquin's face and squeezing it,"Yes!"

Joaquin wasn't sure what was happening, but seeing as Archie wasn't attempting to fight him, it seemed like a pretty good thing. He tensed and gave a gritted smile, unsure what to do next.

"Reggieeeeeeee!" Archie whined,"Pleaasee let this guy go to Bets."

Reggie's facial features hardened but let stepped away. He owed Archie for giving up the quarterback position in the varsity team anyway. 

Joaquin inwardly grinned, he was glad dropping the girl's name helped so much. He didn't know the history between this Archie character and his boy's best friend, but he knew that it had come in handy today. 

Sighing, Joaquin excused himself and stepped away from the three boys. He ran his hand through his hair and took out his phone again, dialing the number he knew by heart.


	5. oops?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kevin is too drunk to make level choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ed sheeran's new album is beautiful

Kevin's phone buzzed in Betty's pocket. 

"Is that Joaquin?" A very drunk Kevin slurred,"I want to talk to him!" 

He clumsily reached for the phone but Betty shooed him off, picking up the phone.

"Joaquin?"

"Where are you guys?" Joaquin asked, frustration evident in his voice.

"The kitchen, I kicked everyone out and Kevin is drinking a glass of water. Hurry up." Betty said, her voice cold and stiff. She trusted Kevin's choices but she wasn't sure how she felt about this boy who was being such an asshole to her best friend. 

"Fuck, I don't know where that is. Can you just meet me at the living room?" Betty sighed and thought about it for a second. It might be faster, and she wanted this mess up to be over as soon as possible. 

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

Betty turned to Kevin, who was frowning at the glass of water. His eyes shot up when he sensed Betty's gaze on him.

"Kev, I'm going to get Joaquin okay? Can you stay here for two minutes?"

Kevin drunkenly nodded, his former foolish grin gone at the realisation that the boy who actually broke his heart is actually here.

\--

Joaquin sighed as he waited in the living room. There was a couple aggressively making out on the couch near him and needless to say, he was a bit uncomfortable. 

The party didn't look very safe. The people were all drunk and rowdy, doing stupid things Joaquin was sure they would regret in the morning. He hoped that Kevin wasn't acting like that. He could handle anything, he was a Southside Serpent for gods sake, but if he sees his beautiful golden boy reduced to nothing but dumb actions and beer, it would break his heart. Never mind that Joaquin was pretty sure if he found Kevin like that it would be his fault. Obviously.

God, why was he so fucking stupid?

"Joaquin?" A voice broke through his train of thoughts, and he turned to see a short blonde behind him. Her hair was tied in a pony tail and her arms were crossed. Everything about her in this instance screamed out of place. Yet she looked at him with a glare that even scared him, her eyes angrily telling him how much he would regret doing this to her best friend.

"Betty?" Joaquin asked, giving her a smirk.

"Drop the act, Joaquin, let's just go to Kevin. I left him alone in the kitchen because of you." Betty said, turning around and walking away. 

Joaquin dropped the smirk and rushed after Betty, wanting to see Kevin as soon as possible.


	6. a breaking heart and a fucking stupid decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dammit kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looOK SOMETHING IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING IN THIS STORY

When they got there, Kevin was missing. All that was there was his glass of water and a few rowdy kids who had wondered in.

"Fuck." Betty swore under her breath. 

Joaquin glanced at her in surprise, he hadn't pegged her to be the type of girl to swear. In all honesty, it sounded rather unnatural coming from her mouth. He shook his head and reverted his attention to the case at hand.

"Where do you think he went?" He asked tentatively, not wanting to piss off the blonde haired girl any further. 

"Betty?" He asked, when she didn't reply.

"Goddamit, Kevin." He heard her mutter under her breath.

"What, where?" Joaquin asked turning to her.

Betty was at the doorway looking outside at a boy on the tables dancing. 

"Who's tha-" The words died in his throat when he saw that it was Kevin. His sweet, sweet Kevin was drunkenly dancing on the table.

"See what you did?" Betty asked, arms crossed and voice upset. As much as she was putting on a tough facade, Joaquin could see how much seeing her friend like this affected her. For a moment, he appreciated Betty's presence and how much of a help she'd been to Joaquin. 

Betty walked forward to the table, attempting to get Kevin off the table. Joaquin sighed and followed her closely, wanting to help. 

Squeals of protest could be heard from Kevin's lips when Betty tried to pull him down, until he caught sight of Joaquin. Suddenly, his body went rigid. He stood up, gazing straight at Joaquin and raised his cup. 

"Friends," Kevin began, his eyes straight at Joaquin,"I want to make a toast."

Everyone cheered, waiting for what Kevin would say. Joaquin froze, unsure what to do.

"Cheers,"Kevin began,"To everyone who's had their heart broken. To everyone who's felt someone stab them with a knife and twist it. To everyone who cries every night thinking of that one person who'll NEVER love them. Ever. I hope everyone here never has their hearts broken because it's horrible."

Kevin laughed bitterly,"FucK you, person. I love you so goddamn much."

Joaquin's heart broke and he tried to move closer. Even when he was angry and drunk Kevin didn't want to reveal Joaquin's identity. The room was deathly silent now, everyone hanging onto Kevin's words, wondering who the hell he was talking about. 

"But you know what? You don't fucking deserve me." Kevin's voice broke through the room,"I can have anyone I fucking want."

With that, Kevin jumped off the table and made a beeline towards Moose, who Joaquin hadn't even notice wasn't in the room.

"Fuck you, you snake." Kevin said out loud, raising his glass and leaning forward.

Joaquin didn't realise what was happening until large hoots filled the room. The Keller boy, his Keller boy, was kissing Moose. 

Kevin's eyes were wide open, and he stared straight at Joaquin's eyes as he kissed Moose. His eyes once glazed with drunkenness was clear as day, and he stared at Joaquin with such hatred that he felt like he couldn't breathe. 

The next thing he knew, Betty was pulling him to the kitchen and telling him to stay put. She left to pry Kevin away form Moose, maybe bring him home, but certainly not to Joaquin. He saw red, and all he wanted to do was beat Moose. But he knew that wasn't a good idea. He was level headed enough to simply clench his fists and follow Betty. 

He didn't feel angry, per se. He was more consumed by hatred for himself. Yes, Joaquin hated self-pity, but he couldn't help it. All he could think of was those blue eyes on his own as he watched on helpless. He couldn't stop thinking of the hurt in Kevin's eyes when yesterday night. He couldn't stop thinking of those damn lips which were supposed to only touch his, touch Moose's lips. He felt like he deserved it, but he couldn't stop thinking about his golden boy and just going up to him and hugging him and peppering him with light kisses. Maybe more. But that wasn't all. He wanted to be able to be in love with Kevin. He wanted to go on dates with Kevin and hold hands with Kevin and meet all his friends. That stupid boy had managed to wriggle his way into Joaquin's heart and of course Joaquin had messed it up. 

Joaquin looked up when he heard Betty speak.

"I think it's best if you go. I'm sorry you had to see that." She said, and Joaquin could see that she was being sincere. 

He nodded, avoiding eye contact, afraid she'd see the unshed tears in his eyes. 

"Joaquin?" 

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice cracking a little bit. 

"Here's my number. Call me if you need anything or if you want to talk about Kev." She smiled half-heartedly.

Joaquin sighed and took the slip of paper with a number written on it,"Thanks Betty."

She nodded and left to tend to Kevin, and Joaquin began his long walk home, even though he knew tonight he wouldn't sleep. All he would do is lie in bed, tossing and turning, simply thinking of the boy he loved. How his golden boy had kissed another right in front of him. How he had broken the heart of such a fragile, perfect boy. How he didn't deserve the love that Kevin had offered.


	7. of cereal and men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joaquin iS fuckign sTuPiD

It was 11 a.m. and Joaquin was still in his pyjamas watching cartoons. Fuck being a Southside Serpent, right now all he wanted to do was eat Lucky Charms and watch Tom and Jerry reruns. 

He hadn't ended up sleeping last night, simply breaking down and crying until there were no more tears left. He didn't have anyone to call, other than Betty of course, but they weren't exactly best friends were they? 

Joaquin was always alone. But never lonely. He was perfectly content with living alone forever. It was a good life, no one else to significantly worry about other than the Serpents, but even they had their own lives to go home to. Joaquin didn't need Kevin. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself. He was a bad influence, it was never going to happen, Kevin saw him as nothing but a fling. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was making excuses so he wouldn't be so heartbroken, that though he convinced himself he didn't deserve Kevin, he needed Kevin to hold him.

But it was too late. 

Obviously, Kevin had moved on with Moose and his golden boy wasn't his anymore.

The thoughts of Kevin circled his head again and again. 

Fuck this shit, he thought, gathering himself up and heading to his bedroom. His eyes were still bloodshot and his hair was a mess, but nobody could deny he was still good looking. 

He changed to a simple pair of jeans and threw on a tee shirt, not forgetting this his leather jacket this time. He needed to clear his mind, and the bar downstairs was the perfect place to go to. The immense amount of scantily dressed women and cute men weren't an issue either. They weren't his type, but he needed a quickie so that thoughts of Kevin would go away for another time. 

He walked out of his small, shitty apartment and made his way down to the bar. There weren't always gay dudes, but he could turn any guy in a matter of seconds if he wanted. 

When he walked in, the smell of beer immediately wafted up his nostrils. Men were everywhere, and girls with almost nothing on were strutting their stuff. He ran his hand through his hair and realised that if Kevin had never happened, it would have been so easy to pick a random guy. But now, none of the men (or women for that matter), looked like they even scored close to Kevin.

What was he even doing here? FUckinG heLL. 

He sighed again and stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning away when he heard the most annoying voice known to man.

"Hey good looking!" Said the girl. He vaguely remembered her from yesterday and rolled his eyes. 

It was 11 a.m. and she was already drunk? Again? How the fuckk?

"I'm not interested." He said, jaw ticking, and turning away.

He started back out of the bar to his apartment, this was a bad idea.

But the dumbass girl persisted.

"Of course I'm your type!" She giggled loudly and grasped his arm. She looked up at him through lowered lashes, attempting to look seductive, but he shrugged her off again. Jesus, what was up with her? 

He continued walking up the stairs, as his room was on the first floor, the girl persistently tagging along. 

"C'mon, don't you want a good time??" She asked flirtatiously, two steps behind him.

He finally reached his floor and turned,"Look, I'm not interested, can you go away and leave me the fuck alone please." It came out more as a statement than a question, but the girl didn't budge.

She reached out and took his face in her hands,"Come on then, just kiss me first and I'll leave you alone."

Joaquin was too tired to argue and turned his face to the girl. He leaned forward, closing his eyes in disgust, as she grinned with achievement. Their lips met and she tried stuffing her tongue in his mouth. 

Disgusted, he finally pulled away and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. 

"Happy? Now can you-"

He turned around to march back to his room when he caught sight of a figure there, frozen in shock. 

Kevin.

He had been waiting there for just over a few minutes and had been there long enough to see Joaquin kiss the girl. 

"Fuck." Joaquin said, his voice just above a whisper, as he stepped closer to the boy,"I'm sorry, it's not what it looks like she made me and-"

Kevin shook his head slowly, and only now could Joaquin see his red rimmed eyes and shaking hands. He could barely see straight and Joaquin heart broke. 

He had done this to the love of his life. It was his goddamn fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> criticisM IS APPRECIATED AND THIS ISNT OVER THANKS


	8. baby, hold me through the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rwiuhfsd i never updated im so sorry here u go this almost the end kiss me good bye babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pmfdhuv here's an update HAHAH I KNOW ITS BEEN MONTHS !! one more chp n i promise it'll be posted within the week! <33

Kevin's heart shattered when he saw Joaquin kiss the girl. 

He couldn't think, he couldn't see, and his breaths were coming out in uneven pants. Godammit, what was he even thinking when he came here? That Joaquin would welcome him with open arms? Jesus, Kevin had made out with fucking mOOSE, and he just expected Joaquin to take him back? Fuck he was so confused. Joaquin chased after him in the party, which meant that he like Kevin back. Right? Then Kevin had been stupid and kissed Moose. Now Joaquin was kissing some girl in the hallways of his apartment. WHat the fuck? 

Kevin's had was pounding, his hangover from last night still there, a painful reminder of the nights events. After Joaquin had left last night, Betty had pried him off Moose and brought him back to the kitchen again. She brought him back a glass of water and sat with Kevin, massaging her head. 

"Bets?" He had asked meekly.

"Yeah?" She answered, her face withdrawn and exhausted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I just-" Drunk Kevin had cut himself off and looked down at his glass of water, "I don't know, I just saw him and I can't Bets. I want-"

Betty smiled tiredly, "Don't worry about it honey. It's okay. Just sleep it off tonight and we'll see what happens."

Kevin felt the guilt crashing through him as he thought about how much Betty was going through and the face that he had probably become a huge part of her responsibilities now. Fuck, why does he always mess up? 

Moose had found him later as he was leaving.

"Kev- Kev, man, Kev-" he said, trying to grab Kevin's shoulder through his drunken haze, "Kev man, what was that? Are we, like, a thing now?" 

Kevin had shook him off, anger and frustration mounting in himself. He wanted to yell, to scream, to shout, but at who? It was hardly Moose's fault. 

Kevin's face was red and tears were streaking down his cheeks a this point.

"No, Moose." 

He didn't even bother to look back as he stumbled home, thinking only about a certain blue eyed Serpent. 

And now here he was, leaning against the wall of Joaquin's shitty apartment building trying to collect himself.

Goddamn, his head was pounding.

He slowly sank down and buried his face into his knees as he tried to sink into a smaller and smaller position.

"Kevin? KEvin? Oh my god, babe, honey what's wrong? Kevin, baby talk to me." Joaquin appeared around the corner and ran to his lover. 

"Shit shit shit shit, babe look at me, are you alright?" Joaquin held onto Kevin's shoulders frantically. 

Kevin looked up slowly and Joaquin breathed a sigh of relief as he realised that Kevin was conscious. 

"What are you doing here? I don't want you here. I don't need you. Fuck you. You can go fuck yourself." Kevin said, uttering more and more hurtful things under his breath as his head lolled to the side.

Joaquin paid his words no heed,"Jesus, babe, you smell like shit. Why do you still smell like alcohol?"

KEvin just stared at him with half lidded eyes, still hungover.

"Fuck," Joaquin swore under his breath.

He prepared himself and slipped his arms under Kevin. Slowly, he stumbled back into his apartment building and went up the stairs. Grunting, he pushed open his door and laid Kevin down (as gently as possible) onto his bed. 

Kevin's headache was getting worse and worse and the effects of the alcohol from the night before hadn't yet completely worn off because of his lack of sleep. He hadn't slept much last night, preferring to drink himself to a mood. 

Joaquin sighed as he looked down at Kevin, who was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Leaning down, he brushed Kevin's hair to the side and pressed a soft kiss onto Kevin's forehead.

"Go to sleep babe, we can talk later." 

"Joaquin?" Kevin asked, as Joaquin went to go outside, "Can you please just stay?"

Joaquin sighed and looked down to his hands,"I don't think that's such a good idea, babe."

Kevin sucked in a breath sharply as if his head cleared for a second, "Yeah, no, I get, I get that." He said quickly and seemingly returned to his headache.

Groaning quietly, Joaquin turned back around and shut the door. He turned around and crawled onto the bed with Kevin.

"Move over." 

Kevin obliged and turned away. Joaquin softly kissed his lover's head and spooned him, pretending that nothing had ever happened between them.

"We'll talk later, okay? I'm sorry baby."

Kevin merely nodded halfheartedly, not aware enough to understand the situation he was in. He could no longer bring himself to be angry, just accepting of the circumstances he was in now. Moaning quietly, he pushed himself backwards to Joaquin's chest. Joaquin pulled him closer, and kissed the taller man's head again.

"It's going to be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yfw8ehuisdjnkcx pls comment what u think !!

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment w constructive criticism or tips etc, it would be v much appreciated :))


End file.
